Cleanin' This Gun
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: See ya when ya get back, bet I'll be up all night, still cleanin' this gun -Rodney Atkins. Dantana Family Fic


**Cleanin' This Gun**

**Summary: Come on in boy, sit on down and tell me about yourself, so you like my daughter, do ya now? yeah we think she's somethin' else, she's her daddy's girl, her momma's world, she deserves respect, that's what she'll get, now ain't it son? I'll see ya when you get back, bet I'll be up all night, still cleanin' this gun. -Rodney Atkins. **

**A/N: Okay, after I heard Danny tell Lindsay that "If it's a girl, no boy is getting close enough to her to get her pregnant" this whole fic just evolved in my head. **

**Disclaimer: I own them, I totally own them. SIKE!**

Danny Messer sat at his kitchen table; the radio in the corner was playing the baseball game and his gun was sitting on the table in front of him. He chuckled as he opened the chamber and began the cleaning process. He heard his wife and daughter rushing around upstairs.

"MOM!" Sixteen year old Lucy Messer yelled, "Lipstick!"

"Bathroom counter!" Lindsay yelled back.

"He's gonna be here soon! Where is my sho-- OW! FOUND 'EM!" Lucy hollered back.

Danny chuckled quietly and grinned. Lucy was the perfect combination of Lindsay and Danny; golden brown hair and big blue eyes. Danny looked over at her school pictures lined up on the mantle, each filled with the patented Messer grin. Lucy's first date was that night -a boy from the basketball team. Lucy had done nothing but sing his praises since they had met at the beginning of their sophomore year.

The door bell rang.

"Craap." Lucy groaned, "Mom! Help!"

"Danny, get the door." Lindsay called from the top of the stairs, "and be nice!"

"Really felt like ya had to add that part, Montana?" Danny got up from his chair and walked over to the door. He glanced through the peep hole and was met with a familiar sight. He opened the door, "Hi."

"Hello, Sir." The gangly teenager extended his hand, "I, I... I'm Jake Michaels."

"Nice to meet ya." Danny shook his hand firmly, "C'mon in."

"Yes, Sir." Jake stuttered.

"Lucy will be just a minute." Danny lead him into the kitchen and gestured for him to sit down. Danny sat in his seat and picked up his gun -resuming his cleaning, "So tell me about yourself Michaels."

"Well... I'm on the basketball team." Jake swallowed hard.

"Uh-huh." Danny nodded his head, not looking up from his gun, "How'd you and Lucy meet?"

"She was assigned to help me study for my Chemistry test." Jake replied, his hands were visibly shaking.

"You're bad at science?" Danny asked.

"No..no.... I tore my rotator cuff..." Jake explained, "I missed school. She helped me catch up on missed material."

"Well, Jake, ya see, Lucy is a special girl." Danny glanced up at him, "Very special."

"Yes, Sir."

"I mean, you know I work for the NYPD, right?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Sir." Jake stumbled and Danny chuckled, it was almost too easy.

"And so does Lucy's mother and her god-father and a whole slew of other people who care about her." Danny raised the gun in Jake's direction to check the chamber at eye level.

"I'm sure." Jake gulped.

Danny chuckled, "Yep. That daughter of mine is very special."

"Daniel Messer, what are you doing?" Lindsay came down the stairs, arms crossed. _Busted. _

"Just informing Jake here about how amazing our daughter is." Danny grinned at her.

"Danny." She muttered under her breath and shook her head, "I'm Lindsay Messer, Jake. It's nice to meet you. Lucy will be just a second."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am." Jake said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Do you need some water?" She asked, wacking her husband with the back of her hand.

"No Ma'am. I'm fine."

"Okay then." Lindsay smiled at him as Lucy walked down the stairs.

"Hey Jake." Lucy smiled.

"Lucy." Jake stood up so fast he almost tipped his chair over.

"Ready to go?" Lucy asked him.

"Where ya goin' dressed like that Baby Girl?" Danny teased.

"On a date." Lucy rolled her eyes, "Please tell me you don't have Flack followin' us?"

"I wouldn't do that." He was met with his girls eyes glaring at him, "I wouldn't do that."

"Uh-huh."

"Are you gonna stand here and interrogate me all night or are ya gonna go on your date?" Danny asked.

"C'mon." Lucy took Jake's hand, "Let's go."

"Okay."

"See ya when you get back." Danny chuckled, "I'm sure I'll be up all night cleanin' these guns."

**A/N: I'm sure it's bad, but I couldn't help myself! I swear!**


End file.
